Double dare you!
by Pouceline de Gresiel
Summary: "Let's undress, and we'll see if I'm a man or not." Prussia has not seen his childhood friend for centuries and Hungary has physically changed so much that he starts to have doubts about her gender. Rated M for smut and language. Pru/Hun. One shot.


**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Warning: Involves Prussia and Hungary's innocence breaking or kind of, kiss, hot touches, oral sex.**

**As I am a deserving daughter of our beloved Big Brother, it may contain mistakes because English is not my first language (it's French)^^**

**Enjoy it or not ;) (This fic may be deleted if people think it is too explicit, I'm really sorry if it's the case :s )**

* * *

"Let's undress, and we'll see if I'm a man or not." Prussia has not seen his childhood friend for centuries and Hungary has physically changed so much that he starts to have doubts about her gender. Rated M for smut and language. One shot.

* * *

"I'm a male, I swear!"

Hungary firmly puts her hands on her hips and stares stubbornly at Prussia.

Prussia notices her hips are well wider than his and smirks.

"You're shaped like a chick, dude. He says while miming a pear shape with his hands. And by the way you're small. Way smaller than awesome manly me! And you've got no muscles. You look thin and weak like a sissy.

- Are you daring even thinking I'm _weak_, you jerk?

Hungary shoots him a glare that reminds him that she was used to beat him way more often than he was.

- And being smaller or taller doesn't mean anything.

Prussia sighs. She has won on those points but verdammt she can't be a guy! Can't she understand that?

- But can you explain _that_, my dear?

He approaches and presses his fingers on her chest, more precisely on her breasts covered by her clothes.

- Ouch! It hurts! She slaps him violently on the arm. Are you insane?! Anyway, men have this too!

She presses furiously her fingers on his breasts in turn.

- But- but that's not the same! Prussia protests while starting to feel embarrassed. It's not as big as yours!

- Big or not doesn't mean you're a girl. Look at Liechtenstein, she's a girl –well, I think so-, and she has almost no breasts, just like you.

Now Prussia is desperate. Hungary needs to be told she's a woman, or… Or she'll never know.

- You've got long hair. Prussia tries again after having told himself it is the last time he is helping her. Men don't have long hair. That's why you can't be a man.

- Not true! Hungary pouts. See Poland and France! They've both got long hair!

And both knew she is right for everybody have seen France naked once at least.

- I've got an idea. Hungary says defiantly, her face so close to him he can feel her breath. Let's undress, and we'll see if I'm a man or not. Is it okay?

Prussia grins. He must admit that he was missing her strong will and fighting spirit for all those years.

- The awesome me will never back down in front of anyone. Especially in front of a wimp like you. He laughs while getting rid of his jacket and waistcoat. Have you forgotten who I am?"

While he is just starting unbuttoning his shirt, Hungary is already taking hers off, revealing a pair of round naked breasts moving in accordance with her motions. The image takes his breath away and his brain upside-down so much that he has to stop in his motions, his eyes like hanging from the tips of her boobs until Hungary catches him.

"What is it, Prussia? Are you scared? She grins. Already giving up? This is not the _awesome you_ I thought I knew!

Prussia manages to catch back his grin and his pride.

- Never! If you still think I'm going to surrender, you're mistaking."

However, he forces himself not to look at her while getting completely naked and eventually allows himself to look at her.

At the sight of her naked body, it is like something in his chest can't hold the shock.

He have seen naked women in paintings, heard about it from France and Spain and poets, but never in his life he has seen something as beautiful. All those curves and flawless skin have made heat rush to his head and between his legs.

"See now? I'm a man! She maintains. Hey! What's with you, Prussia? You're all red. Are you sick?"

Before he has the time to make any coherent sentence, she has come close to him and put a sweet and cool hand on his forehead.

"Oh my, you've got temperature and you're sweating a lot! Come on, dude, you need to be healed.

-No, nein… I'm not-

- Oh!

She has now her eyes on his wakening erection.

- What is this? Oh, it's getting up, and growing bigger!

The contact with her finger lights up a fire in all his body.

- Oh, this is funny! She laughs while playing with his erection. It is smooth and hard!

She keeps on running her fingertips up and down and Prussia hardly refrains from whining until she starts tracing round patterns just on his tip. He lets out an uncontrolled desperate moan and immediately regrets it for it arouses her interest and the last thing he wants is to show her feelings. She looks up at him with a questioning look.

- Does this hurt? Why are you crying?

- I-I am not- crying… Prussia manages to say, irritated by the remark.

- Yes you are! You're making weird whining sounds when I do this.

She takes him in her hand and makes it slide in a sweet caress from the base to the tip, which draws another groan out of his throat.

- See? You did it again! Why are you doing this?

Her deep green eyes are diving into his red albino eyes, waiting for an answer.

- Because… I'm a man… He eventually sighs.

Hungary frowns and slowly looks down at what she's got between her legs. Of course, there is nothing.

- So… I-I… I'm not… I'm not a man? She asks him with a panicked look.

- Nein, you're not.

- But- but- why am I not a man?

- Probably because you're a girl. I told you. I won, chick.

Hungary shoots him an indignant look.

- No way! Maybe I'm not a man, but I'm not a chick either!

Prussia face palms deep down in his heart. How to make her understand she is a girl? If only France was here, he would have explained her with the best words.

- If I'm a girl, you must prove it! She insists.

- W-well…"

Prussia timidly touches her with hesitating hands and is surprised her skin is so smooth. He doesn't know how to convince her but gives way to caress her, and it makes him feel so good that he tells himself he's able to keep on running his hands on her until the fuddle gets him mad. Never has he ever imagined a girl would have this effect on him, especially Hungary. He caresses softly her quite muscular and wide shoulders and her back. He puts his palms on her breasts and she shivers but lets him do. He can even feel her heart pounding in her chest. Then he lowers his hands on her belly and caresses with his fingertips.

"Haha! Stop it, it's tickling!" She cries while grabbing his wrists to try to make him stop.

When his hand reaches her secret parts, she stops laughing, and gives him a surprised look.

Like if out of his control, his fingers rub her. She gasps and tightens her grip on his muscular arms.

Then he follows his instincts and slides a finger into her intimacy and she can't help but squeal, digging her nails into his back, and panting heavily while he is moving the finger inside of her and caressing her bottom with his other hand.

"You're making weird pitiful sounds too." He mocks but she doesn't answer.

She is staring him in the eye with dilated pupils in eyes bordered with long eyelashes. With the pink coat on her cheeks and her reddened and swollen mouth, she is very pretty. It is the most feminine image of her he has ever seen, and it belongs to the awesome him only. He can't resist to the temptation of kissing her.

He removes his finger, causing a soft whine of protestation from her, takes her face in his hands, leans down and roughly presses his lips against hers. She doesn't fight and runs her fingers into his soft white hair and answers softly, licking and slightly biting her friend's lip. He tightens his arms around her and slips his tongue between her wet and hot lips.

Prussia breaks the tiny strand of saliva between their mouths and feels suddenly weird about having kissed an old friend who has always been a boy to him until today.

"So... Hungary starts, sounding slightly embarrassed as well. What you just did to me… And Prussia guesses she's speaking about his intimate touches. It means… I am a girl for real?

- Ja, of course you are. He gives her an exasperated look. Big boobs, interesting curves, red and slippery lips, no cock, a hole instead, you're a gal, I'm afraid.

- And… About- about the kiss… It is what a man is supposed to do with a woman?

- I think yes. He wriggles with embarrassment for he doesn't want to talk about this. You were here, I kissed you. Don't start to think I'm in love with you or shit. He warns while blushing at his own words.

- I liked it.

The words burn him from the inside.

- I liked it. She repeats while playing with his nipples, which results in more embarrassment for him. The kiss, the touches, what you did with your finger… I want to please you in turn, man.

Hungary's eyes flit from his eyes to his now rock-hard erection and Prussia feels like melting.

- It seems you like it as well, _touches_… Oh, I've got a good idea, man. Prussia feigns a skeptical look while she is licking her own lips with impatience. Actually _you_ gave me an idea. Be prepared, my dear. Because you'll whine like a weakling."

At those words, she kneels and restarts playing with his manhood while sending him amused provocative looks.

He isn't expecting this at all, and he almost jumps when she puts her lips on the tip. He feels her hot tongue slowly licking the head and giving long licks along the length. He shivers, and can't stop the little husky whines escaping from his lips and making her having fun of him.

"I warn you, bitch, he weakly manages to threaten, this is not funny, so I command you to sto- Oh mein Gott…"

He gasps for she has taken him into her mouth and started sucking lustfully. That is different than what France told him. That is better. It is so good that his throat is not strong enough to hold back his pleasure. And the image of his friend's lovely lips sliding up and down around him, with her arousing pink cheeks and beautiful ardent eyes will be stuck in his head for ever.

He is now close. Very close.

He loses his control and grabs her light brown soft locks. All his body tenses up and unconsciously he pulls on her hair and closes his eyes for those few intense seconds. Then he relaxes and pants, and figures out _it_ happened at the sight of Hungary's grimacing face.

She spits out his semen on the grass and coughs.

"You've won. K-king of jerks. Now I know what a man is."

* * *

**AN: Reviews make me happy, bien sûrrr~ :D**


End file.
